


He's There

by harperstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperstiles/pseuds/harperstiles
Summary: She falls apart, and he's there. (Implied Stydia. One-shot. Complete.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights to MTV Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis etc. 
> 
> A/N: I'm back! This is my first post in 2 years! It has taken so long to find the creativity to write this but, alas, here is this very short piece that was formulated on a busy train on the way to school, to celebrate the last season of Teen Wolf (*sheds tear*). Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia's _tired_. Tired of holding an unwavering gaze and a mask of strength. Tired of swallowing down a lump in her throat every time she sees Scott with Kira, because she cannot help but think that it should be _her_. It should be _Allison_. She's tired of pretending.

She needs to scream. To cry, hit, and wail. She needs to _feel_. She needs to fall apart so she can put herself back together again. 

So that's what she does.

 

(And he's there, with his warm eyes and calloused hands, and constellations of moles. He's there to help her be whole again. To help her _feel_. He's there like he always has been. Like he always will be.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, I would love to hear your feedback. I wanted to write about stydia, but not completely stydia. The main focus was Lydia's reaction to Allison's death (*sheds another tear*) and how the hole left by her could never be filled. Hope we all survive the up-and-coming stydia scenes! :)


End file.
